Another Year Has Gone By
by colombe.de.pluie
Summary: Something's a bit confusing at the beginning....Just read it and you'll see... I can't tell anything...


Title : Another year has gone by

G

Spoilers : I didn't watch season 6.

A/N : As English is not my mother tongue...there must be mistakes... I apologise... and it was Christmas so please....forgive me !!!

Happy New Year for everyone !!!

**********

" For crying !" started Jack as someone had bumped against him. 

"oh hey General" he added recognising his CO. 

"I'm sorry Colonel." replied Hammond looking at the coffee fallen on Jack's bag. 

"Uh...it's okay general."

Hammond nodded and added " Checking your bag for your vacation ?" 

"Yeah sir."

"Fishing in a frozen and empty lake ?" the general asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Exactly." Jack replied with a mischievous smile.

"Morning Major." Hammond said as Sam was walking towards them.

She seemed to hesitate for an instant that was only caught by Jack but she immediately regained her composure and joined them.

"Hey sir, colonel." she smiled happily.

"So what's up for Christmas and New Year's eve Carter ?" Jack asked trying to clean his bag with an handkerchief. 

"Oh nothing much sir. I'll spent it with a... friend."

"I see... And what about you general ?" Jack added, avoiding the subject of the 'friend'.

"well... I have to do as if I didn't know, but I think that my daughter has planned some kind of surprise for me and her little family." he replied as his eyes were shining with love at the thought of his family.

"Teal'c is with his family...and what about you colonel ?" Sam asked then.

"Lake in Minnesota." it was Hammond who replied with a wink to Sam.

She smiled and tried not to giggle...but she failed.

"Carter !"

"sorry sir." she said offering him her special-Jack-smile as an apologise.

"Well, I'll see you later. Have nice holidays, merry Christmas and happy new year." Hammond added happily leaving them.

"Same for you sir." they replied back with a true friendly smile.

"I gotta go now sir." Sam said immediately. "I need to check my bag, I don't wanna be late." 

"Punctual boyfriend Carter ?" he asked trying not to sound jealous.

"kinda."

"So have fun, and send me a card."

"yousureyoubetcha." she winked and left him.

He kept his eyes on her until she's disappeared into the elevator.

He immediately grabbed his bag. What did Hammond think ? There was no way he went to his cabin during Christmas or New Year's eve, not when he could pass it with the most wonderful woman he knew. He smiled for himself and left the base, driving to the airport.

**********

Jack entered into the airport, looked for their plane and the gate. He sat on a chair in front of the gate 8. She was a bit late. He bit his lips wondering what could have made her late. She never was.

He suddenly felt two hands over his eyes. He smiled and took her hands in his, placing a soft kiss on her fingers.

"I missed you." he said as she went in front of him.

She smiled and kissed him gently.

"I missed you too Jack" she smiled again.

He caressed her soft cheek and she sat next to him.

"Do you realize how happy you make me feel ?" she whispered into his ear.

He said nothing but just place his hand next to her, putting his alliance next to her.

She glanced at him and smiled again. She wondered if she would be able to stop smiling during this week.

"Our plane is going to be there in half an hour....would you want a drink?" Jack offered to her.

"Oh yeah, sure."

" Light coke ?" he said more as an affirmation than as a question. " I let my bag here." he added showing it on the ground.

He stood up and kissed her forehead.

She shivered a bit. She missed his touch so much.

She was still smiling alone when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey ? what are you doin' here ?"

"_Oh my God _!" she first thought.

"...Sir...I..uh.. am waiting for my plane. But what about you ?"

"You know, I told you about this little surprise" he replied happily.

She nodded hoping that Jack would not come back too soon while she was also trying hardly to hide her wedding ring without appear too weird.

"Uh..well, my little girl has invited all our family from Texas. Isn't it really nice of her ?" Hammond went on looking oblivious of what was going on.

She nodded again, tempting to smile.

"so well, I'm waiting for their plane to co..." he went on but stopped suddenly.

She gasped as she saw where his eyes were looking at.

Slowly he lifted his eyes to look at her.

"Sam ?" he asked..."isn't it Colonel O'Neill's bag ?" Hammond asked staring at the coffee that was still on the bag.

Sam bit her lips trying to find a lie that could fit with her story but as she was to reply, his voice was heard.

"Honey, here's yo..."Jack stopped, rooted to the spot.

"Colonel O'Neill ! Care to explain !" the man asked trying to stay as calm as possible not to attract to much the attention of the other passengers who were waiting for any things that could distract them from waiting.

"General..." Jack began, walking to Sam who didn't look more confident than himself.

"I'm waiting. Can you tell me that it's a pure coincidence that you and Major Carter are waiting in the same airport, sitting next to one another ? without mentioning the ring on your finger major." Hammond added as Sam reddened.

"May I see your hand colonel ?"

Jack put the two cups on a little table and showed him his right hand with a big grin.

"See ? huh ? nothing wrong here."

"The other Colonel !" Hammond sighed, trying hard not to smile.

Jack looked at Sam and reluctantly showed his other hand.

"Jesus !" whispered Hammond seeing his ring. "But what's the hell is that!... Are the two of you married...together ?"

Sam looked at Jack and she couldn't help a smile to reach her lips. It sounded so well and so right.

She turned her eyes on Hammond and nodded.

The old man closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened it, their fears went away. His eyes were full of joy and comprehension.

"I should be furious, you should be court-martialled... however...I don't why but all I can say is it's about time !"

"Wait sir, I can explain everything to you..." Jack started as the word court-martial has hurt his ears.

Hammond looked at Sam and frowned.

"Would you explain to him what I just said ?"

She nodded as his words were slowly touching her brain and her heart.

"Well, I got a family to welcome." Hammond added, making his way to leave them.

"Sir ?" Sam called back.

He turned to look at her and felt a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much. You can't just imagine what that means for me...for us."

"Take it as my Christmas' present" 

He smiled and she could have sworn that he was blushing.

Sam looked back at Jack and kissed him slightly. 

"He is the best father Christmas, I've known."

"sure, he got the belly but he has work to do with the beard and the white hair." Jack replied placing his arm around her shoulder as she chuckled.

*********

Thanks for reading

Feedbacks always appreciated


End file.
